


Anything For You

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol sacrifices her cozy warmth to get Therese a drink of water.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 43





	Anything For You

Carol was hugging Therese’s waist under the bulky comforter blanket one late night, burying her face inside the nape of the other woman’s neck. She kissed her, rubbing the tip of her nose along her skin. 

“Hon, could you please get me a glass of water?”

“That means I‘ll have to leave this nice, comfy bed,” Carol groaned.

Therese twisted herself around so they could face each other under the covers.

“Please?” she leaned closer and playfully stretched out Carol’s bottom lip.

Carol swipe-kissed her back before slipping out from the warmth to grab her lover a glass of water. Therese nestled her head further into the pillow she laid on, listening to the sound of Carol’s footsteps creaking downstairs. There was movement between rooms. Then a faint noise of running water coming from the kitchen sink. Seconds later, the footsteps came back upstairs, revealing the older woman carrying a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Therese said, sitting up to take the glass. Carol watched her drink, realizing the girl was perspiring along the hairline. 

“Is it May already?”

“Mm.”

“We’ll have to pull open all those windows, very soon,” Carol clicked her tongue, crawling back on the bed beside Therese, sliding both bare legs under the comforter blanket.


End file.
